User blog:WitherB0$$398/3rd MMT (Monthly Moomooio Tournament)
Hello, Votes have been read for the 2nd MMT. (I will now call Monthly Moomooio Tournament MMT because why not) Few people voted though. Sorry, I made this blog a bit late because I was on vacation. I'll try my best to keep up with the time schedules. ''Make sure, as always, to read everything below carefully. Server Details *Date: April 14th, 2018 *Time: Either 3:00 PM, 7:00 PM, 8:00 PM ''(Poll below) Post answers in UTC Time *Server Type: Teams VS Teams (Private Server) *Server Link: http://dev.moomoo.io/?party=45.63.93.27 *Backup Server Link: http://dev.moomoo.io/?party=45.63.82.111 *Poll: What time do you want the server to start? (Post answers in UTC Time) 3:00 P.M. 7:00 P.M. 8:00 P.M. Walkthrough Teams VS Teams is where everybody who joins goes into an empty server and join separate clans. There will be two teams. (Vote in comments what you want both clan names to be) You join the clan with the least people in it. If you are the first one there, create the clan. If you are the second one there, create the other clan. We will try to even out the teams the best we can. After all that is organized, the two teams will stay in a designated area. (e.g. the arctic) Because the server is way too big to house everybody so we will have boundaries. Bases are optional. If your team agrees to build a base, go for it. Then, you fight the other team. If you die, join the other team's clan. The first team with all the members wins. We do this until the tournament ends. Don't let anybody in who isn't in the tournament though. If anybody else joins and enters our boundary, kill them. Rules General Rules 1. No crude language. (Moomooio chat only filters out so much) 2. Appropriate, kid-friendly names 3. No hacking. Just don't. 4. Have fun!! Specific Rules 1. Remember to join the other team when you die. If you don't, it's unfair. 2. List in the comments if you will be there and your game name. 3. Help your teammates. 4. Stay within the borders. 5. No spies. (This is when one player quits their clan and joins the other just to see where everybody is.) 6. Don't die on purpose just to join the other clan. 7. Decide game-related topics (whether to build a base, etc.) in game with your clan. 3rd MMT I'm changing things up a bit. Just go with the flow. You will understand along the way. If you still have questions, post them in the comments! What type of tournament do you want? 1v1 (Private Server) Building Contest (Experimental Private Server) Other (Suggest in comments) What day do you want the tournament to start? May 5th May 12th May 19th May 26th What time do you want the tournament to start? (Post answers via UTC time) 12:00 AM 1:00 AM 2:00 AM 3:00 AM 4:00 AM 5:00 AM 6:00 AM 7:00 AM 8:00 AM 9:00 AM 10:00 AM 11:00 AM 12:00 PM 1:00 PM 2:00 PM 3:00 PM 4:00 PM 5:00 PM 6:00 PM 7:00 PM 8:00 PM 9:00 PM 10:00 PM 11:00 PM Post any questions or comments in the comments. Also, if I made a mistake or missed something, let me know in the comments. Thanks! Category:Blog posts